Dokkaebi and The Frog (R6 Siege Yuri Lemon)
by Bored Boredo Who Writes Yuri
Summary: Dokkaebi finds a new friend on a normal day on Hereford Base.


A normal day in the Hereford Base women's barracks, its raining hard on the base, thunder striking repeatedly*

Dokkaebi is laying in her bed, barely clothed, only wearing black panties and a loose black tank top, grabs her tablet and unlocks it, she opens it up and looks at her tablet, tilting her head, considering what to do with her time. She starts speaking softly to herself, "What should I do.." She bites her lower lip softly at the thought that pops into her head. "I could.." She smiles and giggles softly as she opens up her browser, she starts typing her thoughts until she ends up with "Cute schoolgirl playing with herself" into the searchbar. She eagerly hits search and awaits the results, she immediately sees a video that peaks her interest, she taps on the video and turns it on, she leaves the volume off and watches for a second, a slight blush slowly appearing on her face as her hand wanders downward.

Quick panicked knocks start on Dokkaebi's door, Dokkeabi gets startled a bit and jumps slightly, she sets her tablet down and shakes her head. "Hold on!" She gets up and runs to the door, she opens the door slowly and gets tackled by a figure in an all olive drab uniform, the figure closes the door quickly with their foot and covers Dokkaebi's mouth with their hand. "Sh... Be quiet... I'm being chased by a teammate..." The feminine voice coming from the figure being soft and calm. Dokkaebi's heart starts racing, her mind going to what she should do, she nods slowly. The figure nods too. "Okay... Can I stay here for a while?" Dokkaebi nods again. The figure nods, "Okay.. Thanks... I'll get off of you now.." The figure slowly gets off of Dokkaebi and stands up, she locks the door and offers Dokkaebi her hand, the figure looks down at her and smiles under her helmet, "I take it you dress lightly when you're alone..." She says very teasingly and giggles softly. Dokkaebi's face grows warm and starts turning even more pink, she nods and takes her hand, slowly standing up. "U-Um yeah... I do.. S-So.. Who even are you?.." The figure looks towards her and smiles, "People all call me Nokk.. How about you?" Dokkaebi looks at her, intrigued by her already, "O-Oh um... I'm Grace.. But um.. A lot of people just call me Dokkaebi..." Nokk looks at her, "Oh? Grace... That's a very pretty name..." Grace gently nods, "Thank you very much.." Nokk nods and gently walks in the room further, May I take a seat?" She gently points to the bed, Grace gently nods, "S-Sure.." Nokk smiles under her helmet and sits down, Grace gently sits down also, Nokk looks over at Grace and sees the tablet on the bed, she looks at it and notices what is on it, "Oh..." She smirks and looks at Grace, "Did I interrupt something?" Grace blushes a lot, "O-Oh um... Yeah.. You did..." Nokk slowly pulls her hood off and gently takes her helmet off, she gently looks over at Grace and smiles, "Would you like me to help you?" Grace blushes immensely as she looks at Nokk, noticing her soft looking blonde hair and her pretty blue eyes, "W-W-What?!?" Grace's face goes completely red.

Nokk smiles, "I think you heard me, Grace... I'd like to help you with..." She taps the tablet and moves closer to her, "This..." Grace nods, "I... I know.. I heard that... But.. You just met me and.." Nokk gently takes her glove off and puts her finger up to Dokkaebi's lips, her finger having the faint scent of strawberries, "I know that... But that doesn't change that you are an adorable girl who I happened to barge in and interrupt her... Intimate time..." Grace blushes even more, her face now completely red, "I-I... That would... T-That sounds very fun.." Nokk smiles and giggles, "Awesome... Then... Let me even the playing field... How would you like a... hehe... A little stripdance first?" She slowly stands up and moves in front of Grace, Grace gently nods, "That sounds very nice.." Nokk gently puts her hands on Grace's sides and turns her towards her, "Enjoy..." She gently unbuttons her top slowly, going slow, being very teasing, she gets her top off her light green bra, she gently unbuttons her pants, she slowly unzips them and slowly slides them down her legs, her somewhat pale skin across her body seemingly shining in the soft light, her matching green panties fitting very closely with her body, a slight wet spot near her entrance she gets her pants around her ankles and gently pulls her shoes off, she smiles and gently moves closer to Grace, gently sitting in her lap, "Hi, Grace..." She whispers in her ear seductively.

Grace smiles and gently puts her hands on Nokk's waist, "H-Hi.." She gently checks her out, Nokk slowly bites her cheek, "Mm..." Grace's heart starts racing, feeling the warmth from Nokk's skin making her feel so nice, she gently moves her hands down from her waist, gently moving them into Nokk's panties, she gently squeezes her ass, Nokk smiles and relaxes, enjoying the softness of Grace's fingers, "Grace... Would you prefer to continue touching yourself? Or would you prefer me to touch you?" She whispers seductively into her ear, Grace smiles, "Please touch me!" She yells out softly, yearning for Nokk's touch, Nokk smiles, "Awesome..." She slowly moves her hand down Grace's tummy, slowly going down into her panties, she gently starts rubbing her, enjoying the feeling of Grace's wetness already. Grace moans softly, "Ooh... Wow.." Nokk gently kisses her cheek and then starts kissing her, gently pushing her tongue into Grace's mouth, exploring her mouth with her tongue, Nokk slowly rubs faster, smiling. Grace moans a bit louder into Nokk's mouth, "M-Mm.." She smiles and spreads her legs gently. Nokk feels her spread her legs and gently uses the oppurtunity to push her finger into her entrance, she slowly starts fingering her, Grace's wetness causing Nokk's finger to make wet noises from her, Nokk blushes and smiles, her horniness getting enhanced by the noises coming from Grace's wetness, she smiles. Grace moans loudly and smiles, she curls her toes and stretches a bit, Nokk giggles softly and gently fingers her a bit faster, loving the noises coming from her, she gently ends the kiss and smiles, she starts biting her neck, fingering her faster. Grace smiles and moans even louder, she squeezes Nokk's ass, "A-Ahh.. N-Nokk.. M-Mm.. I think... I'm already close.. I-I think I'm gonna c-cum..." She moans out softly, Nokk giggles and gently pushes another finger into her, "Good... Cum for me, Grace..." She whispers softly into her ear, Grace moans louder and arches her back, "N-Nokk!!" She moans out loudly, Nokk smiles and kisses her cheek, she fingers her as fast as she can, Grace moans out even louder, she curls her toes and stretches her body out, she releases hard, Nokk's fingers getting squeezed softly by Grace's body.

Nokk blushes slightly and smiles, "Wow... That was... Really cute..." She smirks, "You feel really nice inside of you..." She gently pulls her fingers out of her and gently moves her hand to Grace's mouth, gently pushing a finger inside of Grace's mouth. Grace gently sucks on Nokk's finger. Nokk giggles softly, "Good girl, Grace... Now now... Would you like to play with me? or should I just play with myself and let you watch?" Grace shakes her head, "I-I want to play with you!" She stares into her eyes, smiling. Nokk gently puts her hand on Grace's entrance, softly rubbing her through her panties, she smiles, "I'll let you... But you have to take over..." She giggles softly" Grace gently flips them and kisses her, "O-Okay.. But... I'm not gonna use my fingers... Well... N-Not only my fingers..." She smiles, Nokk blushes and nods, "Sounds fun..." Grace gently gets up and pulls Nokk to the edge of the bed, she gently gets on her knees and pulls Nokk's panties down gently, exposing her extremely wet pussy, Grace gently admires her and smiles, she gently leans in and starts licking her, enjoying her taste, she smiles and grabs her thighs, squeezing them softly, Nokk moans loudly, her eyes widening, she gently wraps her legs around Grace's head, "O-Ooh... Yes... J-Just like that!" She moans out loudly, loving the feeling of Grace's soft tongue. Grace gently wraps her lips around Nokk's clit and sucks on it softly, "Mm..." She smiles as she does, she gently slides a finger into Nokk's extremely wet entrance, her finger making soft sounds with Nokk's wetness, Nokk moans louder and stretches, "O-Ooh... S-So good..." Grace smiles a bit more and gently moves again, she gently pulls her fingers out of Nokk, she gently uses her index finger and thumb to spread her entrance, she gently pushes her tongue inside of her slowly, starting to slowly rub her pussy while her tongue is inside her, Nokk screams out in a moan, "G-Grace!!" She moans out and wraps her legs tighter around Grace's head, moving her face a bit closer to her, Grace smiles and starts licking inside her, slowly fucking her with her tongue, Nokk curls her toes and arches her back, her breaths shallow, "A-Ah.. I-I'm gonna.." She gets cut off as Grace's tongue touches her in just the right spot, causing her to release really hard, her cum coats Grace's tongue and slowly drips out around it, Nokk's entire body spasms a bit, "O-Oh my... W-Wow.." Grace smiles and gently pulls her tongue out of her, she brings her tongue back into her own mouth and just enjoys Nokk's taste, "Mm... Yummy.." She giggles softly and gently squeezes her thighs, "I like having your legs around my head... Maybe we should do it more often..."

Nokk smiles and nods, "Y'know... I wouldn't mind if this became a repeat thing... Me fingering you... You eating me... Me eating you... You fingering me..." She smiles, Grace smiles too, "That sounds really good actually... I'd love that..." Nokk lets go of her head, gently unwrapping her legs from around her, she gently stretches her arms out to her, Grace gently takes her hands and smiles. Nokk pulls her up on top of her and kisses her, "May I stay here with you.. Overnight?" Grace nods, "I'd love that..." But um... I'm not to blame if you find any of my toys.. Or my porn.." She blushes and smiles, Nokk giggles and nods, "Sounds great... But I'm not to blame if i find some and I decide to use them... Either on myself... Or on you..." She whispers seductively. Grace smiles and nods, "That won't be a problem... As long as I get to watch... Or be a part of it..." She giggles, Nokk nods and smiles, "Good..."

Grace gently hugs her and relaxes, "I kinda wanna sleep now... You really wore me out..." Nokk smiles, "You wore me out too... I'm ready to sleep for a bit..." Grace smiles and hugs tighter, loving her warmth. They both slowly drift to sleep together, relaxed, and happy they both found a new friend.


End file.
